


We Have a Plan

by donttrydontcare



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Psychosis, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttrydontcare/pseuds/donttrydontcare
Summary: "What's your name?"Olea"Olea what?"Olea 81





	We Have a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to make my own story about how Jonas's life could be.

Jonas had never been to a club before. It was not like a house party or a shit party teenagers would have in their garage. No. An awesome and a real club. Or at least that's what they told in the movies.

The bass loudly vibrated on the ground and made Jonas’s ears itch. He felt good. This was the day, he just felt it. Maybe buy some shots and hook up with a sweet girl later if he felt interested. With Isak, Even, Mahdi and Magnus by his side, nothing could go wrong. They entered the club with style and prepared for the best, but to no avail. The music was piercing his ears and probably destroying his eardrums too, but there was about zero people in the club. He could see some girls standing by the bar talking to the bartender and a couple of guys by the wall, but no one else. Were they early?

“There used to be people here,” Even said turning his head from side to side. “I guess..”

“There used to be people here.” Isak said mimicking Even while shaking his head and smiling. Stupid boyfriend, he probably thought. 

“Yeah. Like fifteen years ago.” Magnus said rolling his eyes.  “I’m fucking leaving. Good luck guys.” Magnus said giving us the peace sign with his fingers. Mahdi grabbed his arm before he could enter the door.

“It’s Jonas’s birthday. Let him decide what we do.” Mahdi smiled and everybody turned their eyes towards him. Without thinking he answered.

“I’m gonna waste all my money on alcohol and weed.” They laughed and that was it.

 

The next couple of hours went by and it felt like a blur. With shots upon shots in Jonas’s system he felt like he could conquer the world and that nothing would ever worry him again. He couldn’t remember where he was at a certain point, but it didn’t matter because the boys were there. He just wanted to buy shots and shots and more shots until he lay on the ground in his own vomit. But more than that, he wanted weed.

Jonas excused himself to the bathroom, even though no one seemed to notice. Everybody was pissing drunk. When he entered the bathroom and closed the door he turned his back around and found  _ his people  _ to be exactly where he wanted them to be. There was two guys and a girl standing there watching Jonas with heavily bloodshot eyes. One of the guys held a spliff in his hand. He was rather tan, similar to Jonas, except for the fact that he had a more grey ish tone. The other guy was tall and had large grey eyes with long blonde hair. The girl was a little bit more on the big side, but still a pretty girl.

“You’re here to buy?” The guy with the spliff asked. Jonas stumbled a bit on his feet but answered without stuttering. Alcohol and weed was not the best combination, but fuck it.

“Of course." He tried to give them a smile. "Fuck it.”

 

After the two first hits he didn’t feel much at all, but after the third, the room started wandering like it was alive. He had never felt that good after smoking. It almost felt too good. A couple of moments passed and suddenly Jonas couldn’t remember much of the last minutes. He was on the floor and the spliff burned his hand. He didn’t really care. It felt too good. A shadow hovered over him and went through his pockets but he couldn’t move. It moved in closer and gripped his arm tightly. He could feel the heat from its mouth on his ear.

 

_ Jeg dreper deg om du forteller dem. _

 

And then he was alone again. Lying on the bathroom floor, feeling nauseous and tired. Feeling out of control. It wasn’t fun anymore. He forced himself up and against the wall, though he felt his legs wobble a bit. This was not the fun he was used to. He couldn’t remember half of the night and he didn’t know where to go. Where was Isak? He had to find Isak. Trying to find the door handle without falling over was the most challenging thing he had done the whole night. The rest of the way out from the bathroom was basically just feeling the walls and having the walls lead him to the club again. 

The room had become smaller after he left. Jonas had been unaware of how many people had really gotten into the club. It was unexpected and he abruptly felt uncomfortable. Why were they all here now? Did they know about Jonas? Were they gonna take him? He had to find Isak. 

 

_ Jonas. _

 

Jonas immediately felt safe when he recognized Isaks voice. Or at least thats what he thought he recognized. Jonas turned his head around but couldn’t find Isaks face. There were just unfamiliar faces. He could feel his heart begin to pump and his head begin to swim. He had to get out. There were too many people and too little room. As he walked through the door, he could hear someone call his name again.

 

_ Jonas. _

 

It wasn’t loud, but loud enough for him to hear it. He turned his head around again. No one. Just the loud music. He had to get out. 

After a couple of moments of Jonas breathing in and out he could finally relax a little bit, though he was still on edge. Where had the guys gone? Why did they leave him alone? Why didn't they call him? The curly haired boy reached for his phone in his pocket and touched the screen. Clearly they had called him. All of them. Jonas hovered over Isaks name on his phone a contemplated on calling or not.

 

_ Ikke ring. _

 

"Why?" Jonas dropped his phone and held for his ears. He just wanted it to stop.

 

_ Det er ikke trygt. _

 

He ran home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write down here what the norwegian sentences mean:
> 
> Jeg dreper deg om du forteller dem. - I'll kill you if you tell them.  
> Ikke ring. - Don't call.  
> Det er ikke trygt. - It's not safe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
